Promise
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Keduanya selalu mengingat dan menepati janji. Perjumpaan Naruto dengan Sasuke di sekolah baru mereka yang berujung pada 'rasa' yang tak terbendung. SasuNaru. /Status: On Hold/
1. Promise

**Judul:** Promise

**Sub-Judul:** Price for your heart

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** Shonen-ai

**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru

**Summary: **Keduanya selalu mengingat dan menepati janjinya.

* * *

**-**

**Promise**

**( Price for your heart)**

**-**

Sepuluh hari adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk seseorang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa kesadaran. Angin semilir memainkan helaian gorden tipis berwarna putih yang bertengger di bingkai jendela besar di seberang ranjang putih itu.

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah atap berwarna putih. Dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang yang empuk dan hangat. Perlahan bola matanya beralih pada pemandangan di hadapannya, di seberang tempat tidur.

Jendela besar, sebuah kursi kayu cokelat, sebuah kursi plastik berwarna putih, sebuah meja kayu berwarna cokelat tua, dan sebuah vas bunga kosong di atasnya. Dinding berwarna putih pucat tampak terang dengan pantulan sinar matahari. Entah itu pagi atau siang, atau mungkin juga sore, ia tak mampu membedakannya.

Sedikit ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya, seketika itu pula rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Meringis, ia sekarang mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Bergerak. 'Oh, untunglah tidak hancur…'—pikirnya sedikit merasa lega.

Sebuah bunyi ketukan dari arah samping menyeruak keheningan. Naruto berusaha menggerakkan lehernya untuk menoleh, namun rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan bergetar, dengan hembusan napas keras ia mendesis, "Ya.."

Pintu terbuka, terdengar langkah sepatu memantul di permukaan lantai keramik, mendekat. Dari sudut matanya Naruto dapat melihat sosok berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja menghampiri ranjangnya. Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan setelan jas putih, menatapnya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Kau sudah siuman?" wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, hendak menyentuh Naruto. Tepat sebelum tangan itu menyentuh dahinya, Naruto terbatuk, sesuatu dalam tenggorokan—atau kerongkongannya—apapun itu, ada sesutau yang salah dan ia mulai menyadari itu.

Wanita di samping tempat tidurnya segera memijit dadanya, tangan kirinya menepuk dahi Naruto, berusaha menenangkannya, "Tenang, tenang, bernapas pelan-pelan. Shizune! Shizune! Bawakan alat bantu pernapasan!" wanita itu mengeraskan tekanannya pada dada Naruto setelah berteriak ke arah pintu di belakangnya.

Dalam hitungan detik seseorang yang lainnya muncul dengan pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita setengah baya itu, jas putih panjang. Orang itu nampak sedikit lebih muda dari wanita yang pertama. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang, mengikuti langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh. Tangannya tampak kerepotan membawa peralatan putih dan keperakan. Tabung-tabung dan selang di tangan satunya lagi.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu menyentuh mulut dan hidungnya. Sebuah selang ditusukkan ke dalam hidung dan mulutnya. Ah atau apapun itu, ia tak begitu bisa menebaknya. Detik berikutnya udara mulai mengalir masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Naruto mengerang perlahan, mengisap udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyebabkannya tersedak. Wanita setengah baya di sampingnya memijit dadanya perlahan, "Pelan-pelan," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Naruto sedikit melirik pada wanita bertangan lembut itu, seorang wanita berambut emas, dengan tanda yang asing—tapi juga tak asing—di dahinya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan bola mata berwarna hijau terang yang memancarkan suatu perasaan nyaman. Naruto mengangguk sedikit, atau begitulah ia upayakan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Tsunade-sensei, apa perlu saya panggil keluarganya?" wanita berambut hitam di belakang wanita berambut emas yang dipanggil Tsunade itu berujar dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Dia tidak punya keluarga," jawab wanita bernama Tsunade itu singkat. Wanita berambut hitam terkesiap sebentar, sebelum sikap profesionalisme kembali menguasainya.

"Kalau begitu saya panggilkan guru sekolahnya atau semacamnya," ujarnya dengan tenang, setelah dengan cepat mampu mengontrol emosinya. Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah wanita berambut hitam itu hilang dari pandangan, Tsunade meraih sebuah suntikan di atas rak berwarna keperakan di samping meja kecil tepat di sebelah ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring. Meneliti sebentar, tangannya menggenggam lengan atas Naruto dan menusukkan suntikan itu perlahan. Naruto sedikit meringis, namun tubuh lemahnya tak kuasa untuk bahkan memprotes apapun perlakuan yang diterimanya.

Samar-samar pandangannya mulai menjadi kabur, bunyi-bunyian terdengar samar. Suara langkah kaki, gemeletuk sol sepatu dengan lantai keramik, suara percakapan, dan isak tangis.

+-+

"Hei, kau bisa dengar tidak?" sebuah suara membuatnya terjaga.

Gelap. Naruto berusaha mengerjapkan matanya, namun seketika ia sadar ia masih menutup matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat.

"Jangan semamumu begitu," suara itu kembali terdengar. Naruto berusaha membuka matanya lagi, namun kali ini kepalanya malah menjadi sakit dan dirasakannya syaraf-syaraf di kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Ia meringis tanpa suara.

"Jangan semaumu mati duluan," suara itu berulang di kepala Naruto, berdengung dengan suatu perasaan aneh berkelibat di dadanya dan kini dirasakannya dadanya terasa disayat-sayat.

Sebuah tangan lembut dan hangat menyentuh dahinya. Dapat dirasakannya tangan itu sedikit bergetar. "Kalau kau mati, aku akan mencabik-cabik mayatmu sampai habis. Jangan mati, bodoh," suara itu berbisik lirih.

Rasa kantuk itu datang lagi, namun kali ini Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai kesadarannya. Harus. Tenang, pelan-pelan—begitu ia ingat wanita berambut emas mengajarinya.

"Kalau kau bangun, aku buatkan baling-baling kertas musim panas yang kau mau," suara itu kembali membuatnya terfokus. "Kubelikan ramen kesukaanmu. Menu spesial dalam mangkuk besar, dengan daging dan sayur,"

Naruto sedikit merasa geli, ditariknya sudut bibirnya, namun bibirnya kaku. Bahkan senyumpun ia tak bisa? Naruto merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah suara langkah sepatu mendekat, berhenti setelah kira-kira sangat dekat dengan tempat Naruto terbaring. "Aku sudah selesai menjaga toko, kau boleh pulang," suara seorang anak perempuan yang ringan. Namun terasa getaran kecemasan—atau rasa kasihan? Entahlah—dari nada suaranya.

Tangan lembut di dahi Naruto terangkat, sedikit dirasakannya kekecewaan. Ia ingin tangan itu tetap di sana.

"Sudah bawakan barang yang aku pinta?" suara lembut di samping tempat tidur Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Sebungkus kertas lipat, gunting, sekotak paku payung, dan sedotan," anak perempuan tadi menjawab bersamaan dengan bunyi kantung plastik yang diacungkan ke udara.

Suara langkah kaki menjauh, Naruto sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya membuat tubuhnya mendingin, menggigil—kalau saja ia bisa bergerak.

+-+

"Benar-benar mau buat baling-baling kertas?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri meja cokelat tua di samping jendela.

"Tentu saja," pemilik suara lembut yang begitu dirindukan Naruto sejak semenit yang lalu itu menimpali dengan singkat. Tangan cekatannya tengah sibuk menggunting kertas lipat warna-warni di tangannya.

"Bangau kertas untuk memohon kesembuhan orang sakit itu biasa. Tapi 'baling-baling kertas'?" anak perempuan itu menyeret sebuah kursi dengan suara berdecit.

"Aku tidak memohon pada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menepati janji," pemuda berambut hitam mulai meraih kertas kedua.

Gadis berambut merah muda mengerutkan keningnya, "Janji? Janji apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan cekatan telah menyelesaikan kertas keduanya dan mulai meraih kertas ketiga. "Musim panas kemarin, kau ingat acara wisata menginap sekolah kita ke pantai?"

Gadis berambut merah muda menganggukan kepalanya.

"Di malam saat kalian semua main kembang api, dia tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan berkata 'Buatkan aku baling-baling kertas musim panas'."

"Eh?" gadis berambut merah muda sedikit terkejut. Raut mukanya jelas menggambarkan kebingungan. "Buat apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, makanya langsung kutolak permintaannya itu," pemuda berambut hitam meraih kertas keempat.

Gadis berambut merah muda mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, "Lalu apa maksud 'janji' itu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan segera menyelesaikan kertas keempat, "Aku bilang padanya untuk berpikir imbalan apa yang akan dia berikan kalau kubuatkan baling-baling kertas yang ia mau itu,"

Gadis berambut merah muda tertegun, hening sejenak menyesap. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi plastiknya. "Itu…apa ada hubungannya dengan kecelakan itu..?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Desas-desus tentang bunga langka di tebing batu karang dekat penginapan kita tinggal itu menguasai isi kepalanya. Ia pikir kalau ia bawakan aku bunga bernilai tinggi itu maka aku akan membuatkan baling-baling kertas sesuai permintaannya," pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya dan menghirup aroma musim panas yang akan segera berakhir.

"Dan dengan bodoh dia nekat mendaki tebing terjal itu dan terjatuh, menghilang berhari-hari," gadis berambut merah muda melanjutkan perkataan sang pemuda sambil menghela napas dengan kepala tertunduk.

Pemuda berambut hitam menghentikan kegiatannya. Dipandangnya sesosok rapuh yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang putih di sudut ruangan. "Kalau dipikirkan sekarang, aku begitu kejamnya saat itu," ujarnya dengan senyum pahit.

Gadis berambut merah muda menelan ludah, tersenyum sedikit, "Kau hanya kurang memperhatikan sekelilingmu saja," ucapnya hati-hati.

Pemuda berambut hitam melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, mata hitam pekatnya berkilau dengan pantulan sinar matahari. Pupil matanya berkilat seperti pecahan kata hitam. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan siapa-siapa,"

Gadis berambut merah muda menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit lebih tinggi, "Paling tidak sekarang kau berusaha mengubah hal itu, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya.

Si pemuda berambut yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menopang dagunya, "Apa artinya kalau orang yang betul-betul ingin aku perhatikan itu tidak ada?" desisnya, seolah pertanyaan itu diperuntukkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Dia akan sembuh. Siuman, lalu mulai berbicara dan bergerak. Pasti akan sembuh," gadis berambut merah muda semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya, kedua mata onyx-nya seolah mencari sesuatu dalam bola mata emerald gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Pasti," ulang gadis itu dengan mantap.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, menatap langit biru dan gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung di sana. "Kemantapan hati seperti itulah yang menarik darimu. Terima kasih, Sakura," ujarnya dengan segaris senyum tipis. Angin semilir beritup, memainkan gorden tipis berwarna putih yang kini menari lembut di sekitar mereka.

Gadis berambut merah muda di seberang meja yang dipanggil Sakura itu menyibak helaian gorden dengan tenang, "Aku senang. Senang melihat kau begitu banyak berubah," ia menatap Sasuke lekat, "semua berkat dirinya," lanjutnya.

"Maka dari itulah," Sasuke beranjak berdiri, menghampiri ranjang tempat terbaringnya orang yang mulai disadarinya begitu ia kasihi itu, "aku akan membuatkan dia baling-baling kertas yang ia mau. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau dia bangun. Dia harus sembuh. Harus," ujarnya dengan tegas dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura menahan helaian rambutnya yang dimainkan angin, menatap sosok yang dibalut perban di atas ranjang itu dan mengembangkan senyumnya, "Tuh dengar Naruto! Cepat sembuh. Kalau tidak, awas kau," dan iapun tertawa renyah.

+-+

Suara-suara itupun meredup. Terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki, kursi yang diseret, jendela yang ditutup dan langkah kaki menjauh. "Sampai besok," dan suara lembut itupun lenyap bersamaan dengan bunyi derit pindu yang tertutup.

Seluruh otot tubuhnya kaku, tulang di sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Angin malam berputar dalam ruangan. Namun anehnya malam ini ia tak merasa kedinginan lagi. Sesuatu yang hangat tersimpan rapat dalam hatinya.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hatinya, "Aku akan sembuh. Pasti. Untukmu,"

**+-+**

**- OWARI -**

* * *

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Suka? Tidak suka?

Silahkan ungkapkan pendapat kalian :)

Typo-error udah dikoreksi, makasih buat kalian yang udah ngingetin :)

Penyakit tak kunjung sembuh = Typo. Gomen.. T_____T


	2. Prequel: Gone with the Wind 1 of 2

**Judul:** Gone With the Wind

**Sub-Judul: **I'm Feeling You

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** K+

**Dedicated to: **All the awesome readers of **'Promise'**

**WARNING:** AU, Shounen-ai, OOC-ness

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**NOTE:** Prekuel dari **'Promise'**. Naruto's POV.

**Summary: **Perjumpaan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari kepala Naruto. Tak disangka takdir membawa mereka pada satu jalur pijakan yang sama, sekali lagi.

**ETA:** Terima kasih pada _**Uchiha Nata-chan**_ yang mengingatkan kelalaian saya dalam menjelaskan arti dari Prekuel dan bedanya dengan Sekuel, karena tidak semua orang paham soal 'Prekuel'. Sekalian saya jelaskan perbedaan Spin-off dengan Missing-scene. Semoga tidak ada yang bingung lagi :)

**Prekuel **adalah **kebalikan** dari **Sekuel**.

**Prekuel** merupakan cerita yang terjadi **sebelum** kisah utamanya dan berkaitan secara **langsung**. Dalam fic ini, kisah utamanya adalah **'Promise', **dan **Gone With The Wind** adalah Prekuel dari '**Promise'**. Dengan kata lain, hal yang terjadi sebelum **'Promise'**. Sebelum Naruto jatuh ke jurang dan dirawat di RS.

**Sekuel **merupakan cerita **setelah**kisah utamanya dan berkaitan secara **langsung**. Misalnya, saya membuat kisah saat Naruto keluar dari RS. Dengan kata lain, lanjutan dari **'Promise'**.

**Spin-off** adalah suatu kisah yang terjadi **bersamaan** dengan alur kisah utama, dan. sifatnya berkaitan secara **tidak langsung**. Biasanya menceritakan tokoh sampingan dari suatu kisah, dijadikan tokoh utama pada spin-off nya. Misalnya saya buat adegan saat para Sensei membuat rapat untuk game sehingga Naruto bisa satu kelompok dengan Temari dan Sasuke dari fic ini.

**Missing-scene** lebih merujuk pada adegan yang **terlewatkan** (dalam artian, tidak diceritakan pada kisah utamanya) dan berkaitan secara **langsung **dengan kisah utama. Misal saya buat adegan pertarungan Sasuke vs senior kelas tiga dari fic ini.

* * *

**-**

**Gone With the Wind**

**( Act 1. I'm Feeling You)**

**-**

Aku sudah mengenalnya selama satu tahun. Namun dia selalu tampak asing bagiku. Sosoknya yang selalu terlihat sendirian, seolah membuat jarak dengan orang lain. Bukan sekali-duakali aku berusaha mempersempit jarak itu, namun sekeras apapun usahaku, akhirnya aku mengerti. Dia membuat tameng pembatas di sekelilingnya sendiri. Tak mengizinkan siapapun mendekatinya. Tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Itulah pilihannya.

"Naruto! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti keburu habis waktunya," suara nyaring seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunanku. Kupandang lawan bicaraku, seorang gadis berambut emas dengan empat kunciran, Temari. Tanpa menyahut aku mulai menyantap sarapanku dengan lahap.

"Hei Naruto," Temari mulai lagi, "katakan sekali lagi kenapa kita bisa satu kelompok dengan sang idola sekolah itu."

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Itu keputusan Sensei."

"Sejujurnya aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa satu kelompok denganmu," Temari mengerutkan keningnya dan mentapku lurus-lurus sambil mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

Aku meraih segelas air putih di atas meja, meneguknya cepat sebelum membuka suara, "Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," ucapku melirik ke arah 'idola sekolah' yang Temari maksud.

"Tentu saja. Walau ini cuma sekedar wisata musim panas, aku mau kelompok kita jadi pemenang. Entah _game_ apa yang dipersiapkan para sensei itu. Tapi apapun itu, kita _harus_ jadi pemenang," Temari memberi penekanan pada kata 'harus'.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menyahut. Mulutku penuh dengan yakisoba.

"Kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang senang keributan. Kau harus belajar untuk lebih tenang sedikit kalau di depan dia," Temari menatapku lagi.

"Ok Kapten~" sahutku dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Sekolah kami akan mengadakan liburan musim panas dalam waktu dekat. Dengan usulan salah satu sensei, akan diadakan sebuah _game_ untuk menguji kekompakkan dan kerja sama antar siswa. Para siswa dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Entah bagaimana cara penentuannya, yang jelas aku terperangkap antara Temari si cewek galak, dengan Sasuke si cowok menyebalkan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini nasib terburukku sepanjang tahun. Satu kelompok dengan Temari saja sudah bikin jengah, apalagi ditambah di Sasuke itu. Idola sekolah yang tadi diungkit-ungkit Temari, adalah tak lain dan tak bukan si Sasuke yang sama. Mengenalnya satu tahun sama sekali tidak membuatku senang padanya. Dia sangat menyebalkan.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tahun lalu, tepat di hari pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di SMU Konoha.

* * *

**--** **Satu tahun yang lalu**

**--**

Hari itu, awal musim semi. Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dan melayang perlahan, menyambut para murid baru SMU Konoha yang baru masuk mulai tahun itu. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dari halte bis, sadar bahwa upacara penyambutan siswa baru akan segera dimulai dalam sekian menit lagi.

Berlari menyusuri trotoar, sempat aku melihat sebuah mobil tengah terparkir di depan gerbang utama. Seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku tengah melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Merasa tak ada urusannya denganku, segera aku berbelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan masuk ke dalam komplek sekolahan.

Upacara berakhir seperti biasa—tidak menarik, maksudku. Di antara ratusan siswa baru di sana, yang aku kenal hanya Sakura, karena kami berasal dari SMP yang sama. Sejujurnya aku sangat merasa sangat bersyukur bisa masuk ke sekolah negeri, karena ini berarti aku bisa mendapat beasiswa lagi seperti aku mendapatkannya di SMP-ku dulu. Sakura banyak membantuku dalam belajar, dia sangat pintar. Untunglah aku punya teman seperti dia.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" Sakura berseru, melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menoleh sebentar, "Aku mau lihat-lihat taman belakang sekolah," jawabku sambil berlalu. Terdengar gerutuan Sakura sekilas, tapi aku tak mengindahkannya.

Bagiku, hari pertama masuk sekolah berarti petualangan. Menyusuri setiap jengkal lingkungan sekolah, dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Apa asyiknya hanya mengekor di belakang senior dan membiarkan mereka menunjukkan ini itu pada kita? Aku sih, lebih suka bertualang sendiri. Lebih mengasyikkan.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan menuju bagian belakang sekolah yang luas itu, aku sampai pada sebuah taman kecil dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya. Pepohonan rindang tampak di sana-sini, lengkap dengan bangku-bangku panjang berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kayu di bawah setiap pohon. Satu batang pohon yang paling besar berada di tengah-tengah taman, seolah merupakan pusat dari kehidupan dari ekosistsem kecil itu. Dua buah tempat sampah bertengger di bawahnya, satu berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan dari cat putih mengatakan "Non-organik" dan satu lainnya berwarna oranye dengan tulisan "Organik".

Tiba-tiba sudut mataku menangkap sesosok bayangan tengah berdiri di depan air mancur. Air mancur yang dimaksud hanyalah sekelompok batu alam yang ditumpuk di tengah kolam kecil di sana. Riak-riak air membuat sekawanan bebek berenang menjauh.

Kuamati sebentar sosok itu, anak laki-laki yang sepertinya murid baru, sama denganku. Seragamnya aku tak kenal, namun tangannya menggenggam buku petunjuk peta sekolah yang dibagikan sehabis upacara tadi. Sosok berambut hitam itu membelakangiku.

Aku berdehem sedikit, berharap orang itu akan menoleh. Tapi sosok itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Aku berdehem lebih keras, dan akhirnya sosok itu memperlihatkan tanda kehidupan. "Ada perlu denganku?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh seikitpun.

Aku sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya itu, "Hei, kalau bicara itu harus menghadap lawan bicaramu, tahu!" aku bersungut menghampirinya.

Kini orang itu menoleh, aku bisa melihat bola matanya yang hitam pekat dan kulitnya yang putih sangat kontras dengan rambut dan matanya yang hitam itu. Tulang rahang yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, bibir yang tipis namun memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. Seketika aku paham dia ini pastilah yang para wanita sebut sebagai salah satu dari kategori laki-laki tampan. Dalam jarak satu meter darinya bisa kutebak tinggi kami hampir sepantaran. Kurasa ia lebih tinggi dua atau tiga senti dariku.

"Ada apa?" orang itu kembali bertanya. Raut mukanya sama sekali tak berubah.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku baru saja tiba dan melihatmu di sini. Jadi kupanggil saja," ujarku jujur.

Orang itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya sedikit sebelum kemudian kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. Dibilang datar juga, mungkin lebih cocok disebut dingin, atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Jangan ganggu aku, sana pergi," orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, kembali menatap kolam di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu! Sombong sekali!" Aku mencekal bahunya, memaksanya untuk kembali menghadap padaku.

Tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan sikutnya mengenai ulu hatiku. Aku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dan meringis.

"Jangan sentuh aku," tandasnya dengan sorot mata tajam ke arahku dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya berlalu.

+-+

"Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah dan kau sudah terlibat perkelahian? Ya Tuhan, Naruto, kalau begini bisa-bisa kau dicap buruk dan guru-guru bisa tidak menyukaimu. Bukan tidak mungkin kau kehilangan kesempatan menerima beasiswa," Sakura mengomel sambil menempelkan kapas yang basah oleh obat merah ke sikutku. Rupanya ketika jatuh terjerembab gara-gara orang aneh itu aku tanpa sadar menahan tubuhku dengan sikut sehingga aku tidak jatuh terguling. Dan hasilnya sikutku memar dengan sedikit luka sayatan dari ranting kering yang berserakan di sekitar kolam. Berujung pada Sakura yang mengomel.

Bukan kali pertama Sakura mengomel panjang lebar padaku, nyerocos tanpa henti sampai puas. Dia sudah berlaku seperti Ibuku saja—dan kadang aku merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya ini. Namun kurasa tak buruk juga. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan, dan tak mengenal kasih seorang ibu. Makanya, kutolerir sikap cerewet dan sok menggurui Sakura. Kadang menjengkelkan, tapi di sisi lain membuatku senang juga. Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya Sakura yang memikirkanku seperti ini.

"Hei Naruto! Dengar tidak??" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, raut mukanya tampak gusar.

"De-Dengar kok," sahutku berbohong. Sedikit gugup menghadapi Sakura yang sedang marah. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya sikut yang tersayat, sekujur tubuhku mungkin bisa dicabik-cabik olehnya kalau dia sedang emosi.

Sakura mengheala napas, "Kau ini. Aku sudah ada firasat buruk waktu kau malah lari dan tidak ikut tur keliling sekolah bersama para senior tadi itu. Seharusnya aku mengejarmu saat itu," ia masih bersungut.

"Apa menariknya melihat-melihat sekolah dengan senior? Mereka itu kaku dan bikin pegal saja," ujarku yang langsung dijitak Sakura.

"Paling tidak masih lebih baik daripada berantem dengan sesama murid baru di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah!" ujarnya hendak mulai dengan khotbah-nya lagi.

"Bukan berantem kok!" aku buru-buru menyela sebelum ia mulai.

Sakura mengerling ke arahku. Dagunya naik sedikit dan memandangku dengan remeh, "Terus? Ini apa?" tunjuknya ke arah sikutku.

"Orang itu mendorongku jatuh, aku tidak salah," kilahku.

"Yah, apapun itu, lain kali jangan terlibat kekerasan dengan orang lain. Paham?" Sakura melotot ke arahku. Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk.

+-+

Bunyi dentang sendok beradu dengan piring terdengar bersahutan. Menu makan siang hari ini adalah nasi kare dengan segelas jus melon segar dan sebutir apel merah. Aku tengah menyuap makananku dengan lahap, ketika Sakura muncul dengan nampan makan siang di tangannya.

"Ribut sekali cewek-cewek itu," Sakura mendecak. Aku menoleh sekilas. "Mentang-mentang ada cowok cakep, langsung berebut mau duduk meja yang sama," Sakura mencondongkan dagunya ke arah di belakangku.

Aku memutar kepalaku, melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Sekelompok siswi dengan rok pendek tampak mengerumuni sebuah meja.

"Kau tahu," Sakura angkat bicara, "yang duduk di sana itu cowok paling populer di sekolah kita. Anak kelas satu, sama seperti kita. Tapi lihat saja, dengan pesonanya itu ia bahkan mampu menggaet senior kelas dua dan tiga," Sakura berkata setengah berbisik padaku sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengangkat sebelah alisku sedikit. Setahuku Sakura tidak akan melewatkan seorang laki-laki tampan dan keren.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak tertarik, tentu aku bohong. Tapi aku malas saja kalau harus merendahkan diriku dengan berkerumun begitu hanya untuk duduk satu meja dengannya. Belum tentu juga dia peduli," Sakura menghela napas sambil menambah gerakan tangan untuk memperkuat argumentasinya itu. Ditatapnya aku –yang cuma terbengong—dan ia memutar bola matanya lagi seraya meraih jus melonnya dan mulai menyesapnya.

Aku kembali menoleh ke meja yang bising itu. Para siswi yang berkerumun mundur perlahan dari meja itu, dan sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam menyeruak dari kerumunan itu.

Aku terkesiap.

"Sakura," desisku, "orang itu yang mendorongku sampai jatuh kemarin itu, sehabis upacara penyambutan murid baru itu!"

Sakura tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, "Serius, Naruto??" bola matanya membulat, kelopaknya melebar. Kilatan antusiasme terpancar di sana.

"Sungguh, dia itu yang aku lihat di kolam air mancur sedang melamun, dan ketika aku menyapanya ia mendorongku sampai jatuh," ujarku bersungut.

Sakura menarik lengan bajuku, "Ceritakan lebih detail! Ya ampun, kalau orang setampan itu mendorongku hingga jatuh sekalipun, aku sih tidak keberatan!" Sakura menjerit kecil. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar, menarik-narik lengan bajuku dengan penuh antusias, "Ceritakan!" ulangnya.

Aku mendengus, "Padahal kau memarahiku habis-habisan kemarin, sudah tahu orang yang mendorongku itu si idola sekolah, langsung berubah begini," aku mengerling sebal.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil menunduk, "Maap deh, cerita ya? Ya?" ujarnya dengan raut muka yang tampak menyesal.

Aku mendengus, tapi kuceritakan juga kejadian kemarin di taman belakang sekolah itu padanya.

+-+

"Kamu yang waktu itu ya?"

Aku terperanjat. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Minggir, aku mau ke toilet."

Dan baru aku ingat aku sedang berjongkok di lantai. Segera kukumpulkan buku-bukuku yang berserakan di lantai dengan cepat. Setelah memberinya cukup ruang untuk lewat, aku menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

Kupikir ia akan melangkah masuk ke dalam kubik toilet, namun ia hanya diam saja dan berdiri membatu menatapku di bawah kakinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" dengusku.

Mata onyx-nya mengamati buku –buku di tanganku dan beralih pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai yang belum sempat kukumpulkan. Ia menatap mataku lagi, "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Aku tidak suka. Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan iba atau semacamnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarku ketus dan menyambar kertas-kertas di bawah kakinya dengan cepat dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei."

Aku tak menyahut dan terus berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar dari toilet dan semakin cepat, tanpa menoleh.

+-+

"Ini sudah kali kelima dalam bulan ini," Sakura menepuk buku matematika bersampul biru tua dan membolak-balik halamannya, "Untung tidak ada yang sobek," ujarnya kemudian sambil menutup buku itu dan beralih pada buku berikutnya setelah menyodorkan buku matematika itu padaku.

"Aku sudah diam saja sesuai perintahmu," aku meraih buku yang disodorkan Sakura dan mengelapnya dengan sejumput tisyu pemberian Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, menatapku, "Aku menyuruhmu diam supaya kau tidak terluka. Kalau kau melawan, bukan tidak mungkin mereka malahan semakin berang dan memukulmu lebih keras. Selain pulang dengan wajah lebam dan badan ngilu, kau juga bisa kehilangan hak beasiswamu…" Sakura melembutkan intonasinya.

Di saat seperti ini aku paling benci menatapanya. Di sana selalu tersirat rasa iba. Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan berkonsetrasi pada buku di tanganku.

"Senior-senior itu, aku heran maunya apa. Tidak puaskah mereka mengganggu junior yang lebih lemah!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Ditepuknya buku Fisika bersampul merah dengan kasar. "Tenang Naruto, satu tahun. Tahun depan kita akan menjadi senior. Tidak akan ada lagi penindasan dari senior kelas tiga itu. Kau harus sabar. Satu tahun lagi…" suara Sakura terngiang di telingaku. Anehnya, walau otakku bisa mengerti, hatiku tidak.

+-+

Seminggu tanpa dicegat oleh senior kelas tiga sepulang sekolah rasanya aneh juga. Bukannya aku senang atau bagimana—aku bukan masokis, tentu saja—tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang ganjil. Rasanya tidak tenang.

Dari kejauhan kulihat senior-senior itu muncul. Oh, baru saja kubicarakan dalam hati. Sungguh sial, pikirku. Beberapa dari mereka wajahnya dibalut perban. Tentu saja, pasti mereka habis berkelahi atau semacamnya. Itu hobi mereka—pikirku.

Mereka berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku. Beberapa di antara mereka menatapku tajam, dan salah satunya menunjuk ke arahku dan berkata sesuatu. Yang lainnya tampak terkejut dan mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali menatapku tajam.

Semakin dekat.

Jantungku berdetak kencang, tulang sendiku terasa lemas. Dengan sisa ego dalam diriku, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga memaku diriku ke lantai dengan paku imajinasi. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah. Biar saja mereka memukul atau merampas tasku dan semacamnya. Tapi aku tidak akan meringis atau mengiba. Aku tidak mau jadi pecundang.

Aku sudah bersiap menerima apapun yang hendak mereka lakukan kali ini, ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka berjalan melewatiku. Aku terkejut bukan main. 'Ada apa ini?'—pikirku dalam hati. Segera kubalikkkan badanku, dan tak disangka salah seorang dari senior itu tengah menatapku tajam dan kemudian ia berkata, "Bilang pada temanmu itu kami tidak mengganggumu," ujarnya tajam.

+-+

Terengah-engah aku berlari sekuat tenagaku. Kelas 1-5. Ruangan ketiga setelah belokan di sudut sana, di sebelah kiri. Aku menghentakkan kakiku lebih cepat.

Sebelum kusadari, aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Aku terjungkal ke lantai, dan orang itupun terjatuh. Aku hendak meminta maaf, ketika kulihat siapa yang kutubruk.

"KAU!!" aku mencengkeram kerah seragam orang itu. "Apa maumu ikut campur dalam masalahku?!" aku berteriak. Sama sekali aku tak berniat menahan emosiku. Sama sekali tidak.

Orang itu balas mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, dan dengan sekali gerakan dikibaskannya tanganku dari kerah bajunya. Baru kusadari kalau tubuh kurus itu menyimpan tenaga yang kuat. Oh tentu saja. Dengan inilah ia menghajar para senior itu. Aku semakin kesal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut campur?! Memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa?! Jangan seenaknya! Jangan ikut campur!! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?? Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu! JANGAN LIHAT AKU!!"

+-+

_PLAKK!!_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku yang kini memanas.

"Kau harus tahu posisimu di sini! Berani macam-macam pada seorang Uchiha, kau seharusnya tahu diri!" Pria setengah baya di hadapanku menatapku dengan gusar. Dari sorot matanya bisa kutangkap isyarat jijik melihatku.

"Kau tahu dia itu siapa? Putra donatur terbesar sekolah ini! Kalau tidak ada dia, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa sekolah di sini, tahu kamu?? Keluarganya yang setiap tahun menyumbang beasiswa untuk murid-murid berprestasi!"

Suaranya sama sekali tak kudengar lagi. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakiku sedang memijak tanah. Kepalaku berdenyut keras dan dunia terasa berputar kencang.

+-+

"Naruto?" sebuah suara anak perempuan menyeruak, membuatku terjaga. "Naruto," kurasakan tubuhku diguncangkan berulang kali.

Kubuka kelopak mataku pelan, dan kudapati Sakura duduk di samping ranjang. Ranjang? Aku melihat sekeliling. Lemari kaca berisi bermacam-macam obat, meja tulis putih dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk di atasnya, sebuah kursi putar berwarna hitam, tirai putih di samping ranjang kecil tempatku berbaring, ini pasti ruang kesehatan.

"Kok aku disini?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Kau pingsan di ruang kepala sekolah tadi, sewaktu si botak itu menceramahimu," Sakura mengulum senyum, "kau mustinya lihat bagaimana gugupnya ia tadi, dikiranya ia telah membunuhmu atau apa, langsung berteriak-teriak minta tolong," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, "Dia pantas mendapatkannya," ujarku juga tertawa.

Sakura menyodorkan sebungkus roti berukuran jumbo padaku, "Kau belum makan dari kemarin," katanya, menggamit telapak tanganku untuk memegang roti itu. "perawat yang bilang. Badanmu lemah karena kau kurang makan," lanjutnya. Tak ada nada iba ataupun mengolok dalam tutur katanya. Ia tahu benar aku lebih senang diolok daripada dikasihani.

"Trims," ujarku sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringku, dan duduk bersandar pada dinding putih di belakangku. Mulai membuka bungkus roti itu dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Pasti aku bawakan bekal," Sakura memainkan helaian rambutnya. Berusaha menghindari mataku.

Aku mencolek pundaknya, "Air," sahutku dan ditimpali Sakura dengan raut muka sebal. Tapi diambilkannya juga segelas air dan disodorkannya padaku.

"Pokoknya mulali sekarang, kau _harus_ bilang padaku kalau tidak makan malam. Nanti kubawakan bekal," Sakura melotot ke arahku. Aku cuma mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

Lonceng tanda masuk selepas istirahat siang berbunyi nyaring. Sakura beranjak berdiri dan menepuk pundakku, "Aku kembali ke kelas. Kau istirahat saja disini," ujarnya. Aku tak menyahut. Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang kecil itu sekali lagi.

Tepat sebelum keluar dari ruangan, Sakura menoleh padaku, "Oh iya, kenapa kau ada di lorong kelas istimewa saat kepala sekolah melihatmu berantem dengan si Sasuke itu?"

Aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum kemudian membalikkan badanku menghadap dinding, memunggunginya. "Aku memang sengaja mencari si Tuan Muda itu."

Kalau saja lonceng masuk tadi itu belum berdentang, kurasa Sakura sekarang pasti balik lagi ke dalam ruangan dan mengomeliku panjang lebar.

+-+

Roti jumbo rasa melon dari Sakura tadi membuat perutku penuh. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar gara-gara kekenyangan aku malah ketiduran. Aku bangkit dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran terakhir. Fisika itu mata pelajaran yang susah. Kalau aku tidak memperhatikan baik-baik saat sensei mengajarkannya, bisa-bisa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Kau masih belum boleh bangun," sebuah suara menyeruak. Kontan aku terkejut dan menoleh ke arah jendela berbingkai kelabu di sudut ruangan. Aku memicingkan mataku, sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui kaca jendela itu menyilaukan pandanganku.

"Kau membuatku jengkel," suara itu kembali terdengar, "setiap melihatmu kau pasti babak belur," ujarnya dengan suara yang tenang.

Aku mendengus, "Kau pikir ini ulah siapa?"

Sosok pemilik suara itu berjalan menjauhi jendela dan menghampiriku. Kini bisa kulihat jelas tampang orang yang sudah membuatku kesal belakangan ini. Ini dia si Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

"Kau membuatku tidak tenang," ujarnya menatapku lurus.

Aku menyeringai, "Itu kalimatku," balasku.

+-+

**( TBC )**

* * *

Saya janji chapter berikutnya bakal jadi chapter yang terakhir dari seri **"Gone With the Wind" **ini. Ga bakal banyak-banyak… x____x (lirik daftar fic on-going yang ngantri) (keringet dingin)

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Silahkan kemukakan pendapat kalian :)


End file.
